Through My Eyes
by Lea Cat
Summary: I ran into the Titans by accident. They took me in. They gave me a roof and a family. And with my past, I may very well destroy them.
1. Shades of Gray

**Hello! I have come to a decision, thanks to MysticDogSoul, that I would post this and not Yin and Yang. If you do want me to post it, tell me and I'll see what I can do. To anyone that does not like other characters, I love writing them! So go away!**

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine. Celesti is mine. Shadow is mine. The metal Velura belongs to me. The Titans, however, do not…

* * *

**

Everyone knows when they're being watched. It's like this feeling that burns holes in your back. And everyone knows what its like to look back and find no one. Its just plain freaky. I hate that feeling of being watched. It makes me paranoid, you know?

I glanced over my shoulder again. A shadow disappeared. I silently groaned. Why me? Between sleep and walking, I was a stick. I had walked all the way from California in a good 3 months. That was an accomplishment. However, I was not very happy at the weather I found over here.

It was cold, and chilly. I shivered and retreated further into my furry coat. Ok, so it wasn't furry. It was simply a black jacket with a cat in one of the inside pockets. But it was better than nothing. I shifted around in my jacket. "Stop moving around!" My cat, Shadow, whined as he adjusted accordingly to my movement.

I stopped abruptly, causing him to jerk inside my pocket. "Shut up!" I hissed, looking nervously over my shoulder. I looked forward again, realizing the entire street was dark and empty, lit up occasionally by a yellow street lamp. I looked down at my open jacket to see Shadow looking back up. He blinked green-yellow eyes at me. Did you know, every time he blinks, I feel like squeezing his fuzzy blue-gray fur? Its so soft!

"What's wrong, Celesti?" I looked back at the shadowed alley. I narrowed my eyes. Even in the darkness, my eyesight was just fine.

"Someone's following us." My eyes lit up. "Who wants to bet its one of those annoying scientists chasing us?" I grinned wickedly, revealing fangs.

Shadow, apparently, did not like the look on my face and efficiently distracted me. "What city are we in?" I looked down at him in annoyance. I reached in my other pocket and pulled out a map.

"We're supposedly at the edge of Gotham and progressing towards a place called Jump City. Ooh. Fun." I continued walking down the street, always making sure I knew where the Stalker was. Then I realized it wasn't making foot steps. It was a sort of slimy sound. I stopped, took one look over my shoulder, and shrieked. Looming over me was a huge slimy thing!

"That would be Plasmus." Shadow said cheerfully. "Looks like we're in Jump City now!" I whacked him on the head and started running. Plasmus saw us as potential food and chased us. I saw a tower and jumped, climbing at a speed no one could accomplish.

Fear made everything duller and my heart pounded in my head. I faintly heard the words, "Titans, GO!" I'm not sure. I only stopped to look once I was safe on top of the tower. I stopped and looked down. I could see 5 teens fighting Plasmus. What most impressed me was that they all possessed some sort of power. I instantly appreciated the cloaked girl and green guy. I squinted and Shadow poked my side.

"Celesti?" I didn't answer. Poke. "Celesti?" I turned very slowly, and gave him an evil eye. "Um, you can stop squeezing me and the tower now." I suddenly was aware that I was about a mile high in the air and holding onto the tip of the tower in a death grip. I also noticed that I had somehow included Shadow in my hold. I smiled sheepishly, and was about to let go, when the entire building shook.

I squealed and held on even tighter. I looked down, and my natural fear of heights took over. I shut my eyes and dug my nails into the metal. I don't know how long I stayed there. I came to my senses soon after a voice called to me. "Hello, earthling that seems to be stuck to a metal stick! Do you require aid getting down?" I opened my eyes to meet green ones. She blinked and looked oddly at my eyes. I know what she saw. It was reflected in her eyes. Green-yellow cat eyes stared back at her with eerie human intelligence. Her confusion blew over fairly quickly. "My name is Starfire. What is yours?" Starfire's red hair swished in the cold wind. She was floating.

I shrieked and tried to jump back. I ended up falling off the building. I recall Starfire gasping and reaching for me. Shadow was yelling in my ear. "Change! Change now!" I was quick to respond. Huge feathery black wings billowed and caught the wind as they sprouted from my back. I glided gently down to the ground.

"Wow." A boy with spiky black hair commented. "How did you do that?" He approached me just as came to the attention of the other 4 teens. They all crowded in. I backed away, feeling the need for space. I really wanted to go back in time and change it all, but I knew better than to mess with Fate for something as small as this. I decided now was as good a time as any to slip away.

"Um…Shadow?" I said aloud. Everyone looked at me, wondering who I was talking to. "You can come out anytime now and help me." The spiky haired boy was about to say something, but Shadow climbed out of my pocket and sat regally on my shoulder. The hooded girl's eyes narrowed. I think she knew what we were. "Uh, nice meeting you and all, but I'm gonna run now." I backed away even further. "Shadow, if you want to leave, get off my shoulder." Shadow complied.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to change to my other form. When I reopened my eyes, the teens were staring at me. I knew what they saw. A black panther, with large black wings and intelligent eyes stared back at them. Starfire took a step my way. I growled at her. I was scared and wanted to get away very badly. I was about to take off, when a rope yanked me back.

"You are one large kitty." The half robot man commented.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

No matter how much I struggled, they still managed to drag me back to the place they lived. Then came the proper introductions.

"Hi, I'm Robin." The spiky haired boy introduced himself. A robin, eh? I licked my lips. He glared at me. "This is Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven." They all waved at me accordingly. I gave a nasty look to Cyborg and hissed at him. I was still in my cat form. "Who are you?" I changed halfway back to answer him. Mainly my ears, wings, fangs, tail, and claws stayed.

"My name is Celesti." I glanced at the rope around my neck. It was made of metal wires, preventing me from biting through it. I frowned. A second later, I was sitting comfortably on the couch and the rope was lying on the floor.

"How…how…" Cyborg stuttered. He was amazed that someone could get out of something he made. I could tell. He probably has an ego the size of the city.

I turned towards him very slowly. Shadow suddenly sat on my lap. I uttered in an eerie voice, "Anything's possible for someone who can manipulate time." That got everyone's attention.

"What are your other powers?" Raven asked warily. She looked at me suspiciously.

"Lets see…" I looked at a hand and began ticking them off. "I can manipulate time, change into my cat form, I'm a telepath and an empath, and I can do some spells." I glanced up. "Anything else?"

"So you can…freeze time?" Robin asked. "Can you bring anyone else?" I nodded.

"Watch." I said. "Grab hands everyone!" Once they all did, I chanted, "Aetas obrigesco!" For a moment, nothing seemed to change. Then, I pointed at the kitchen. The sink, which had been running before, was spouting frozen water. I walked up to it and moved the water so that it was just above Shadow, who was sitting, frozen.

Beast Boy laughed. I smiled and said, "Aetas corusco!" Time went back into motion and the water fell on top of an unsuspecting Shadow.

"Gaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" He yowled. "Celesti, what was that for?" I laughed.

"I'm sorry, it just looked so funny!" Everyone except Beast Boy looked at me strangely. Then I remembered. To them, it looked like a cat yowling at a person and the person talked back. In my own mind, it still looked strange. I answered their silent question. "I can also talk to cats. Any kind."

"Oh." They all relaxed. I probably looked insane to them. Well, I was having fun, even if I still didn't trust them. My cat ears were still up, I noted. I, for one, do not like physical contact. Which is why when Cyborg reached for me, my actions were automatic.

I bared my teeth in a snarl and flattened my ears, growling as I backed away. I could tell that everyone was surprised. I didn't trust them and I didn't think I could ever, not after the fright that they gave me. "Whoa." Cyborg said, putting his hands up in the universal language for no harm. "I just wanted to see something." I still did not let his hand get any closer. I swiped my claws at him as soon as he attempted to get closer. "Okay…since you won't let me see…what kind of metal is on that collar?" I glanced at the metal on the collar around my neck. The metal was a beautiful whitish silver color and seemed to sparkle. The metal was cut into diamonds and placed all around the collar, the point of each diamond touching each other.

I stopped growling to answer. "That's Velura metal." I saw Starfire gasp and Raven's eyes flash in recognition. The boys however, were clueless.

"Velura?" Robin asked. "I've never heard of it…"

"Neither have I." Cyborg added, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder where you find it." Beast Boy just blinked.

"It is a metal found only in places like the Centauri Moons and Tamaran and Azerath." Starfire answered Cyborg. Raven stepped in.

"Yes, it is very abundant on Azerath." Raven said, contributing to the conversation. She turned to me, narrowing her eyes. "I would like to know how you got it."

I slumped and stared at the floor, horrible memories beginning to surface. I pushed them back and looked up. "I don't want to talk about it." I said in a monotone. My eyes were probably dead. After a second of silence, Robin cleared his throat.

"You can sleep in the first guest room on the girl's floor." He said. I could feel my humor returning.

My eyes glinted mischievously. "Oooooooh. Everything has to be numbered and categorized, right?" Robin glared at me. I glared back. He sighed.

"Just go." My glare disappeared and I walked to the hallway.

Before I left, I turned and said, "Where am I supposed to go anyway?"

Raven groaned and walked over to me. "Follow me."

As we walked through the gray halls, I briefly pondered. Perhaps I could hide here…**they** wouldn't look for me here. But I didn't want to endanger these people. I inwardly sighed and cursed my predicament. I looked up and watched Raven's retreating back. These people were so peaceful. I knew, when my past caught me, the world wouldn't be so safe. I prayed that my past didn't catch me at all. I shivered, retreating further into the world of gray. In my world, nothing was black or white, just gray.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Review! Cookies!**

**Meow!  
EveningCatMoon**


	2. Escape from Rain

**Hi! I know; I updated _really_ early. I think I'm putting more effort into this story than any other. But then it helps when the character is based off someone I know very well…I'm not saying who. Do any of you think I should put a poem up?**

**MysticDogSoul- I'm glad that you and Anna liked it. I'm updating! I'm updating!**

**NothingButWolves- I hope Chapter 12 is long. Does it make you happy that my fingers are sore from typing?**

**SnowballHeat16- Actually, Celesti isn't half-panther. However, her heritage and past will be revealed more and more as we continue along. I'm going to have fun watching the reactions. Don't worry. There's a fight scene here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the words that Celesti last says.

* * *

**

I awoke slowly, feeling warm and comfortable for the first time in god knows how long. I uncurled myself from the blanket I had slept in. It looked like a nest now, wrapped around me like a den designed for me. I looked up at the bed beside me. I had found it too comfortable for my liking and had taken the fuzzy warm blanket and curled in the corner. As I stretched, Shadow woke up beside me. The Titans had even been nice enough to give him a bed, consisting of a basket, pillow, and blanket. Shadow watched me stretch from the basket. "You look like a cat." He commented.

I grinned at him. "I am a cat." I stood up and made my way lazily to the window. As I passed the clock, I noted that it was just past 10:00. When I reached the window, I looked down and saw the Titans at what looked like a training field. I decided that I wanted to join them and I was too lazy to walk down any stairs or make my way to an elevator. I simply held up one claw and grinned.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

I think I startled Robin when I tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and turned to face me in a fighter's stance. I raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled nervously as I stared intently at him. "Uh…how did you leave the tower? We would have known if you used any of the doors…"

I tilted my head at him. "I know you would have known. The doors are noisy and have alarms on them so you know. And if you really want to know, look up." I told him, pointing a finger in the direction of my window. I watched with amusement as he squinted against the reflected lights and saw my window. It was the window with a huge hole in it. You could see it, because light doesn't reflect off glass that isn't there.

Robin turned and glared at me. I gave him an innocent look. He didn't fall for it. "You left, through the window!" He demanded in an angry and icy tone. I blinked at him. He sighed. "Since you're here, you might as well train. Go over to that line and when Cyborg says Go, make your way to the finish line." I looked at him suspiciously.

"That's it?" I asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Well, there are obstacles." Robin added.

"Alright." I said. I decided that I would tease him first. It was fun to tease Robin. I found that he gave the most reaction.

"GO." Cyborg yelled. I walked to the finish line without any obstacles in the way. I turned to face them and Robin, when he realized what I did, turned red and steam came from his ears. It was funny.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN CELESTI, NOW GO DO IT PROPERLY!" Robin yelled at me. I simply gave him a blank cat stare. He seemed to blanch under my stare. I walked back to the Go line.

"GO." Cyborg repeated. I turned into my semi-cat form and stalked forward. I simply hopped over the disks, landing on one and bouncing to the next before it exploded. Then I decided to run the rest of the way. When I came to the gates, I timed myself just right so that just as I passed through, it shut closed. Then, robots came from nowhere and I was so startled, I went all the way cat. "No powers Celesti!" I visibly slumped and returned to human as the robots marched forward. I released the straps holding the hidden knives on my forearms and they slid neatly into my grasp. I held them up and proceeded to annihilate the robots.

Twirling the knives, I slid the razor sharp points into at least ten robots. Then I hopped up and proceeded to hop from head to head, carefully avoiding the laser blasts. I released the knives in the heels of my boots, allowing them to stick out of my heels, so as I landed on a head, the gears beneath the armor were brutally stabbed. I danced back and forth. I eventually had to throw one of my knives when I slipped and was about to be shot from far off. That was okay though, because I had spares. I pulled one out from my hidden stash on my waist. I was about to annihilate more, but then I realized there were no more.

I grabbed my thrown knife and put them all in their proper places. Then I crossed the finish line. "Anything else?" I asked, and then I got curious. "What level was that anyway? It sucked." I took account the shocked looks on their faces. "What?"

"That was on the hardest level." Beast Boy said slowly. His shock melted quickly. "Dude! That's sweet!" I stared.

"It was? C'mon, you have to have something harder." I said in disbelief.

"No, we don't." Cyborg said. "Well, you can duel with one of us, but seeing the way you operate without powers is…" His eyes flicked over to the destroyed robots. "…bloody. Especially if you hit flesh instead of metal. Where did the knives come from anyway?"

I stared up at him. "I've always had them. You just didn't ask if I had weapons." Suddenly, an idea came into my head. "I can help you design a better training program!" I exclaimed. That would be fun! I could have something to do!

"Well…" Robin was cut off by a little noise. Then, Raven's gem, Beast Boy's belt, Cyborg's eye, and Starfire's stone all lit up and started flashing red. I looked at them in confusion. Robin cleared that up for me. "Trouble! Titans, go!" I decided to tag along. I went into stealth mode automatically as I followed them. I snuck in the shadows and crept along building tops, making no noise whatsoever. I blinked at the scene my eyes met.

First thing my eyes noticed was pink. The girl who was stealing had pink hair. Next to come to my attention was the huge guy next to him. I only later noticed the midget. He was so small, how could I? The pink girl yelled something. I think it was something about an attack pattern. I sat back and watched, quickly becoming interested in what they were doing. I tipped my head to one side and watched them battle. All the amusement I had disappeared the moment Starfire was blasted back into a wall. I began leaning forward, much more serious now. I narrowed my eyes at the enemy. I watched as Cyborg was buried beneath rubble and Raven and Beast Boy knocked next to the already unconscious Starfire. The only one left was Robin and he was cradling a broken arm. I suspect he also had cracked ribs.

My vision, having been pink before, was now rapidly changing to red. Wait! NO! Before I could stop myself, I had leapt off the 5 story building and landed between them. I looked up at the three people that had hurt my new friends. They were laughing, probably because I was still in human form. Well, I am far from human…

They now noticed my eyes. I suppose they're red. I don't care though. I don't care for anything but their heads on a platter. I snarled as I shifted to my half form. The collar around my neck was getting warm. I ignored it. I jumped at them, attacking the pink girl first. She threw glowing pink things at me, but I shot through them like they didn't exist. Right now, I wasn't thinking straight and it never occurred to me to stop time and knock them out.

Once I had tied the knocked out pink girl to a lamp post, I turned to the hulking mass of flesh. I hopped aside as rockets zoomed past me and exploded. I jumped onto the giant's head, effectively avoiding his charge and forcing him to take the blast of another explosive at the same time. Then, I got ruthless. I stabbed the knife in my boot into his shoulder, twisting it so that it bled and _hurt_. I grinned in pleasure, back flipping of him as a spider leg swiped for my former position. Mean while, the brute I stabbed grabbed his shoulder and howled in pain. "Who are you, you snot-munching crud of a stabber! Slade or the Hive could use you." The little midget called out. My answer came immediately, in the form of a growl.

"I would never work for or with scum like you. You deserve to go to hell. Oh, wait. I am hell." At that statement, I jumped on him, claws flexing just right so that his equipment was destroyed as I also scratched through his outfit. I was about to give him a finishing blow, when a voice rang out.

"CELESTI! STOP!" Robin's voice echoed itself inside my mind and for a moment, I couldn't see or hear anything. When my vision and hearing came to, I found Robin and Cyborg standing over me. I blinked, dazed.

"What happened?" I asked them. I, of course, did not remember a thing that happened. Cyborg looked away, but Robin spoke up.

"You almost killed the Hive team." Robin said. I stared at him.

"I…I did?" Robin's fierce expression melted into a thoughtful one. He was most likely considering if he should trust me. But then again, I'm innocent until proven guilty.

"You don't remember any of it?" Robin asked me. I shook my head no and immediately regretted it. My head rang for a moment. "Lay back. You have a minor concussion." Robin ordered, pushing me back. I closed my eyes, exploring my memories. The last thing I remembered was seeing pink…and blood. I opened my eyes and shot up; I was breathing heavily and my eyes were wide. I ignored the pain in my head and the looks the Titans and the doctors were giving me. I reached for my collar and felt each diamond. I gasped as I came across one that was different than before, then, before anyone could stop me, I jumped off the stretcher I was on and ran off for the tower. I grew my wings hurriedly as I came closer to the Bay. I flew for the opened window.

The moment I was in there, I grabbed my bag, jacket and turned to Shadow. "Hurry, we don't have much time. They're coming and I've got to get out of here before they arrive!" I held open the bag and Shadow was taking his time on getting in. I lost my patience and stuffed him in. He gave a muffled protest at his rough handling. I didn't hear him. My heart was beating a thousand miles an hour and my vision was slightly clouded by pain and panic. I rushed for the roof, knowing I didn't have a lot of energy to fly and needed a high vantage point. Once I was on the roof, I changed to my semi form and settled the bag safely between my wings.

I was about to take off, but was interrupted by a voice. "So, you're leaving?" Turning, I was shocked to see Raven. I could understand Starfire, but Raven.

I lowered my head and looked shamefully at the floor. "Yes. I can't stay here. I just can't! Maybe you'll understand someday, but my past is…not something you want nearby." Raven approached me. I looked up into her eyes and instantly looked down again.

"Not everyone's past is good." She said firmly. "It doesn't matter. Take me for example. I'm half-demon. My past is just as bad, or worse, than yours." I seriously doubted it, but I appreciated her effort to keep me here. "Will you stay? We won't make you, but we'd like you to."

I looked back into her eyes, my own shining with tears. "Alright. Thank you, Raven. Thank you." I could feel tears begin to snake their way down my cheeks and I collapsed into sobs on the floor. Raven knelt down to offer me comfort. I hugged her and continued sobbing into her cloak.

"It's alright. Just cry." Raven said soothingly.

I muttered into her cloak, "I'm a nightmare. A disaster. That's what they always say. I'm a lost cause. Not a hero. But I'll make it on my own. I've got to prove them wrong. It's me against the world." I don't know if she heard me. As soon as the words passed my lips, I continued sobbing. Above us, it began to rain.

* * *

**Can you guess where the words come from? Whoever can, will get a cookie for a prize! Cookies, cookies, cookies! I looove cookies! Cookies! Cookies! And…**

**Oh, dear. Now my cat's looking at me like I'm insane. I didn't do anything! Really!**

**Do you like me?  
EveningCatMoon**


	3. A Splash of Poems

**I'm sorry about this. I'm really sorry if this chapter and the next seem really short. I'm sorry, I really am. Originally I was going to have it as one whole chapter, but the topics were so different, I had to separate them. So, I'm really sorry. Okay?**

**NothingButWolves- Thank you. And, um, the last words were not from Raven or Terra…HA HA YOU'RE WRONG! Sorry, that was a little rash…**

**BlackCatOfDoom- WHAT IS WITH YOU AND YOUR FREAKING HABIT OF CHANGING PEN NAMES! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO FIGURE OUT WHO YOU WERE! (Okay, not really, but still…)**

**My PenName is …- If you listen to Simple Plan, I believe you would know the words. They're from Me Against The World for those of you who haven't figured it out.

* * *

**

"Are you sure?" I asked for the millionth time. Starfire nodded in conformation.

"Yes, friend Celesti, I am sure. Friend Raven wishes to speak to you. Do you require me to do the 'bugging of her off'?" Starfire inquired. I looked at her. The gears in my brain took a second to tell me the translation to Starfire Speech.

"No." I told her. "It's just, she's so reclusive. I wanted to be sure it was me." I shook my head and made my way to Raven's room. Once I was there, I took a deep breath and knocked. To my surprise, the door opened quickly and I was yanked inside. "What-Raven! What's this about?"

She shushed me. "We have to get out of here. Beast Boy is planning on playing a prank. I hope you like poetry." Then she motioned for me to follow her and we left through her window. Of course, she left a note, saying we were going out for a few hours and not to worry. We flew to a café, the Dark Poet Café to be exact. "I hope you know some poetry." Raven whispered to me, just before we went in.

"Don't worry, I do." I assured her. "I wrote one just for you."

Her expression didn't waver. Then we seated ourselves in a corner. The bar manager noticed us. He recognized Raven, but I could tell I came up as a blank. He came over to us. "Raven! My star poet! Good to see you!" He boomed. "And who is your friend?"

"Nice to see you too. This is Celesti." Raven told him. He gasped as an imaginary light bulb went on in his head.

"You both must recite poetry! Come!" He turned and swiftly went up to the mike on the stage. "Peoples! 2 poets will be reciting poetry!" The noise of the audience dimmed as they turned their attention to the bar manager. He continued. "First, we'll have Raven!" Raven shook her head at him. "No?" Raven once again shook her head and stayed firmly sat in her seat.

I turned to her for an explanation. "I don't feel like reciting poetry." Raven told me. Meanwhile, the bar manager decided I would go.

"Give it up for, Celesti!" I stood up and people began clapping. I stepped up to the mike and decided to start.

I closed my eyes and let familiar words come to mind. Then I let them out.

"Death of heart and death of soul,  
Frigid emotions leaving me cold.  
Death of many things untold,  
Behind my empty eyes.

Storing the problems you face all alone,  
Left with everything on my own.  
Dark, horrid secrets make home,  
Behind my frozen eyes.

Sadness and Anger stir and wake,  
My lonely heart throbs and aches.  
I watch desperately for my sake,  
Behind my hidden eyes.

Why are they blank? Why do you ask?  
Why do I hide behind a blank mask?  
And in the winter sun I bask,  
Behind my masked eyes.

Forever blank, they shall be.  
Someone very dear hurt me.  
So I can't trust, as you can see,  
Behind my blank eyes.

Turmoil. Chaos.  
Always trapped,  
Behind my empty eyes."

For a moment, there was silence. I looked at the mike and blinked sadly. Then there was noise. It took me a moment to realize what it was. It was clapping. A lot of clapping. I bowed and gave a tearful smile from behind my curtain of hair. Then I stood up and added a few words. "Thank you. This was dedicated to Raven." I looked towards her. She nodded her head in acknowledgement. I stepped off the stage and made a path through the chaos of hands trying to congratulate me.

When I finally made it to Raven, she said, "Come on, let's go back." I was all for it. The crowd was getting on my nerves. We left the café in an okay mood. Or, at least, I thought Raven was okay. I was not doing so well. The poem had a lot of memories behind it. I had written it when I had been back in California. But, Raven had fit right in the poem so I dedicated it to her.

I don't know, maybe I was trying to make up for the horrors in my past. My hand reached automatically for my collar. I glanced up at the sky. The fluffy white clouds drifted through the blue sky as if they would always be there. But that's not true. I am very sure that one day, I am going to wake up and find them gone. I'm very sure. "Celesti?"

I snapped to attention. "Yes, Raven?" I locked eyes with Raven. She was looking at me in concern.

"Well, are you ok? Because you're about to-" SPLASH! I had continued walking, despite the fact that Raven had stopped. Big mistake. "-walk right into the Bay." Raven finished with a wince.

I spluttered and tried to get out. It was wet! I hate being wet when I don't have to! I allowed my claws to come out as I grabbed the wood of the dock and attempted to pull myself out. I fell back in, even with my claws digging in. As I scraped back down into the water, the humored part of my mind noted that I left claw marks on the wood. At the moment, I wasn't laughing. By the time I had managed to scramble out, Raven was laughing and clutching her sides, ignoring the looks people were giving and the chairs that were blowing up. I gave her a dirty look. "Oh, stop it. It wasn't funny." I spread my wings and took off, Raven following close behind.

She was still laughing when we landed on the roof of Titan's Tower. I turned to her and was about to flick her off when I felt something strange. Raven suddenly stopped laughing. But I still heard laughing, and I had a strange suspicion it was coming from my head. I blinked and looked at Raven. She looked back at me. The laughter grew louder, until it suddenly became a full throat roar. I clapped my hands over my ears, but it had no effect. I could see Raven shut her eyes as the noise grew louder. I doubted Raven would be able to hear me talking, so I resorted to desperate measures.

"RAVEN!" I called out telepathically. She opened an eye in my direction, letting me know she heard. "Put up mental barriers! Quick! I know what they're going to do next!" I was almost positive Raven's barrier and mine wouldn't stand a chance against the next mental sound so I sent telepathic waves all around us, counteracting the one sending us the noise. Everything went quiet and I hesitatingly took my hands off my ears. I crawled over to Raven, still a little weak from exerting so much energy. I shook her.

She groaned and opened her eyes at me. "What happened?" I shrugged.

"Beats me. Are you okay?" I stood up and offered her a hand. She ignored it and got up.

"I will be. Let's go in." Raven had put up another emotional barrier and this time, I was sure I wouldn't get through. I followed her inside and made my way to my own room.

"Hey Shadow!" I said cheerfully. Shadow was lying on the bed and grooming. "Move over." I grabbed the blanket on the floor and curled up on the bed next to Shadow, who moved aside to make room for me.

I sighed and looked at the clock. It was 3:00. It couldn't hurt to nap. I closed my eyes and pondered.

My last thought before I fell asleep was of a purple eyed black haired girl laughing at me, a white haired man in a lab coat next to her…

* * *

**Mwahahahaha! Can anyone guess who? I bet all of you can. The hair and eyes are dead give aways. Any way, I'm posting the next chapter up tomorrow, I am soooo sorry if you think it's short! I tried to make it longer, I really did!**

**I'm pathetic…  
EveningCatMoon**


	4. Offer of a New Titan

**Okay, this is really, really, really, really short and I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry! I couldn't think of anything else to put in. I'm soooooorrrrrryyyy! (EveningCatMoon bursts into tears.)**

**NothingButWolves- I really do hope we get together sometime. It'd be fun.**

**BlackCatOfDoom- That's nice. Does this mean you don't like The Raven's Flock at all?**

**Disclaimer: I own Celesti and Shadow. Oh, wait, I don't think that's the point of a disclaimer…I don't own Teen Titans!

* * *

**

Knock, knock, knock. At the sound of a knock at the door, I tumbled off the bed in a fighting position.

Then I remembered where I was. I stretched, not bothering with how I looked, and opened the door. Robin stood there, fist out stretched to knock again. I stared at him. After a moment, he cleared his throat and put his hand back at his side. "We'd like you to come to the main room, Celesti." I blinked and shut the door in his face. Then I took my sweet time in brushing my long black hair and pulling it into a ponytail.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. "Celesti! Are you coming or not?" I opened the door and glared down at him. It amused me that I was taller than Starfire and Cyborg, the tallest ones in the group.

"I'm coming." I told him. Then I slammed the door in his face again. I could hear his frustrated growl through the door, and I giggled insanely.

Once I had finished grooming and getting ready, I walked out the hallway and followed Robin's quickly retreating back. I gave a sharp, short whistle and a gray streak raced out after us, just managing to get through the door in time.

We walked side by side and followed Robin through the many corridors and stairs. I paused before entering the main room. Robin didn't notice and kept walking through. I looked down at Shadow, and he looked up at me. I had a feeling that what lay behind this door would change my life forever. "Let's go in." Shadow said.

I gave a nervous grin. "Yeah, let's. Then, we turned as one and marched into the main room. The sight I found only increased my nerves. Everyone was sitting on the couch except Robin, who was standing in the middle and tapping his foot impatiently. He turned to me.

"Celesti. I'm going to get straight to the point." I felt my heart jump to my throat. He held out his hand. A yellow communicator rested in it. "We all agreed. We want you to be a Teen Titan."

I decided to over exaggerated things, just for fun. "Oh my god!" I squealed. "Of course! I'm so happy!" I accepted the communicator and frowned at its bright color. "Argentum." The yellow melted away to metallic silver. I smiled and held it up. "Isn't it pretty!" I then bent down and shoved it in Shadow's face. "ISN'T IT? LOOK!" Shadow tried to back away. I stood up, a serious expression on my face. "Thank you."

Cyborg smiled happily and Beast Boy cheered, shooting his fist in the air. Cyborg slapped me on the back and I nearly winced from the force of the impact. "Welcome to the team!" He said. I reached a hand back and gently rubbed the quickly forming bruise.

"Thanks." I said to him sincerely. I swear! His hand is like iron! Oh, wait…I guess it is…

"We should go for the pizza!" Starfire exclaimed. "Is it not the Tradition of the Titans?"

"Yeah." Raven droned. "Titan's Tradition. Yippee." I blinked at her. Is there a time she _isn't_ sarcastic?

"That's nice and all, but I really shouldn't." I told them, backing away. "I have something planned." I lied. "Bye!" And just like that, I was gone. Before they could even protest. I was happy and all, but, to tell the truth, their offer also scared me.

I ran down the ever gray halls, panting. I dove in my room and closed the door satisfactorily. I leaned my back against the frigid metal and slid down till I was sitting against it. I panted and stared at the bed across from me, tears streaming down my cheeks.

So they'd done it.

They'd given me a legitimate excuse to stay. There was no more running.

I stood up and walked to the bed. I stared at it as if it were a foreign device. Then I collapsed on it. Before I closed my eyes, my tired mind made note of a haunting laughter pouring around me and my room. And subconsciously, somewhere inside my mind, a small child cried.

* * *

**I'm listening to music right now. My sister made me listen to this really good song. It's called This Is How A Heart Breaks. You people should listen to it sometime. It's really good. If anyone wants a recommendation of songs, review and let me know.**

**Always off topic,  
EveningCatMoon**


	5. Memory Lane Riddled with Colors

**Hi, I'm mainly focusing my attention on my other story, Never Court A Bird, but I decided, 'Eh, it's already typed, why not post it?'.**

**NothingButWolves- Whee. I really don't know what to say…but I would love to get together with you!**

**Elihu- Thank you for the advice. The moment I read your review I went through all of my typed chapters and changed some of it. I appreciate the fact that you didn't just say 'This sucks' and not give me pointers. And wouldn't Beast Boy and Cyborg like her?**

**BlackCatOfDoom- I still have no idea what your email means…but I tore down Away From Me because I didn't know what to do with it.**

**Onward to the fic!

* * *

**

"_Celesti?" A small voice called out. "Celesti, where are you?"_

_When no one answered in the darkness, the little girl sat down where she was and began sobbing. "Why won't you answer? Where are Mommy and the others? I'm so scared…"_

_A familiar scream ripped through the air. The girl shuddered and huddled deeper in her corner. "Celesti, why are you screaming? What happened?"_

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

My head shot up in a gasp, eyes wide and unseeing to my present surroundings. All I could see was a little girl in a white lace dress, black locks tumbling and gold eyes sad as she stared at me, teddy bear in hand. Then she faded and blended into the familiar gray that was my room's wall. I blinked and quickly regained my composure. Where had that memory come from? I shuddered and clutched the sheets closer to my body.

I glanced out the window. It looked warm and hot, so I hopped out of bed and, without thinking, pulled a black tank top and dark blue shorts out of my bag.

Once I was dressed, I scuffled out the door and made my way down the stairs.

By the time the metal doors to the main room swished open, I was wide awake. Robin quickly turned towards me. "Celesti, we need to work out your uni-" For some reason, he cut off. The entire room went silent.

It was freaky.

I glanced around. Everyone was staring at me! Why? I dunno. Then it hit me.

"Waaaaaah!" I frantically tried to cover my arms and began backing away towards the door.

"Dude! How can one person have _that_ many scars on their arms?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You haven't been cutting, have you?" Raven accused, raising an eyebrow.

Starfire timidly scurried over to Robin and tugged on his cape. "Robin…what is this 'cutting'? Is friend Raven referring to the use of scissors on a piece of paper?"

Robin glanced back at Starfire, momentarily turning his attention to her. In the background could be heard noises of accusations and defensive statements.

"Well, Star, cutting is when someone feels so…err…bad inside…that they take something sharp and hurt themselves." Starfire gasped.

"But why would anyone wish to do that? Oooooooh, friend Celesti, I hope you have not been doing any of the bad cutting!" Starfire proclaimed, whirling to face me.

The argument Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I had gotten into abruptly stopped as everyone waited for my answer.

I gave up on my attempt to cover my arms and answered. "I did cut." Everyone gasped and looked ready to yell at me, so I quickly added, "But that was a long time ago!" All tempers seemed to deflate dramatically. I sighed.

**FLASH**

"_Celesti, do you love me?"_

_A pause. "You may be my mother, but I don't have any reason to love you."_

**FLASH**

_The creak of stairs as footsteps echoed in an empty hall. The gentle whoosh of a drawer opening, revealing many sharp kitchen knives. The rattling of knives while a hand rustled through. The flash of light reflecting off a large steak knife._

_Swiiish._

_Blood. A sharp inhale. Tissue pressed against a red and fresh wound. A gentle exhale. And all is quiet._

**FLASH**

I blinked suddenly, the rush of unbidden memories dazing and confusing me for a minute. I stand there stupidly for a moment. Then I remember. I give a sharp whistle and wait.

One second passes. I blink

Another second wasted standing there.

I am rewarded for my patience by the swish of the door as it opens, allowing Shadow to saunter through. I bend down and whisper something in his ear. He nods in acknowledgement. He turns and leaves.

A minute later he returns with something dark blue in hand. I thank him and take the gloves from him.

After slipping them on, I check it over. The fingerless glove goes all the way to mid upper arm and, thankfully, covers most of the scars. I look up to see Robin's lips finish closing. I come to the realization he said something. I also conclude that I completely missed it.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I have a short attention span. Could you repeat that?"

He sighs in annoyance. "We need to work out a uniform for you."

I blinked at him. Once. Twice. I opened my mouth and held up a finger.

I paused and shut my mouth.

Then I finally managed to say, "You've got to be kidding."

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

Apparently, he wasn't kidding.

A few hours later found me in a light gray sleeveless top, dark gray pants, dark gray fingerless gloves, and black boots. All of it was form fitting. How Robin got my measurements, I'll never know…

The pants were bell bottom (I wouldn't have it any other way.), the gloves ended at an inch and a half beneath my shoulder, and the boots were leather and skin tight. Personally, I liked the boots the best because not only do I now get to keep it, the heels are square and hard! Not rubbery, HARD! I loved it!

I couldn't say the rest of the outfit was okay…I mean it was all spandex! I could tolerate that, I guess…but the colors….

"Robin, is the only color you can think of gray? I need more color!" I exclaimed.

Robin looked at the outfit up and down. "Hmmmm….okay!"

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

"You, have got, to be fucking, joking." I stated icily.

"No." Robin said. "I really think it looks good."

I glanced down. I now portrayed neon green, orange, pink, and yellow. "When I said, colors, I thought you knew what I meant…"

"Oh, all right…"

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

I glared at Robin.

Raven walked by, and by the way she put her hand to her mouth, I could tell she was snickering.

"What, did you get your paint set and dump it on the poor outfit!" I yelled.

I was now a literal walking rainbow.

"Well, you said 'colors'." Robin stated.

"Stop being a smart ass. You know what, I have a dye set, and I'll do it myself." I said smugly.

"Fine." Robin said.

"Fine." I echoed as I walked out the door.

Robin was left alone in the room. He glanced at the door, making sure I was gone. Then he began laughing.

* * *

**Now Robin's being smug with her. I'm going to say its pay back for all the things she did.**

**Now, I'd like to say one thing before I go. I'm going to be focusing on Never Court A Bird, so I'll be updating sparingly. Not to mention the fact that I don't know what else to do with my life…any way, when school comes back, I'm going to have fun keeping my sister and I out of trouble (Don't forget all the nasty homework.). Oh, but now I'm babbling!**

**  
Blathermouth,  
EveningCatMoon**


	6. New Look

**The ever elusive Lea Cat has returned.**

**Disclaimer: I own not nothing but Celesti and Shadow. Hee hee. Actually I don't quite own Shadow since he really is just my cat with a different name.

* * *

**

My door was knocked on 23 times. I would know. I counted.

I supposed they'd be more worried if they didn't know I had a legitimate amount of food. But then again, I'd been in my room for **three weeks**. I didn't answer the door and I didn't leave for the alerts. I was 'working' on a project. Namely, dying my clothes

I didn't starve by any means. I sent Shadow out with a basket and a note to the kitchen, requesting food for the both of us. I guess it was _because_ they were worried that they gave Shadow the food on the note.

Well, I was done. I decided to wash up in the bathroom connected to my room. When I left, well, the formerly white bathroom was stained with different colors. Oh, well, I'd clean it later. If I remembered.

But, moving on.

I slipped into the newly dyed clothes. When I was dying the clothes, I made a remarkable discovery.

Spandex is very resistant to dye. I had to boil the clothes in the dye for several days. Then I had to let it dry. Then I had to wash it.

Overall, the finished product looked pretty good.

Regardless, I suck at arts and crafts, but it was okay…

I hope to _God_ Beast Boy doesn't say something.

I opened the door to my room and prepared to make my way to the main room.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

Swiiish. The door to the main room slid open and I steeled myself for my teammates' reactions.

Everyone was doing something to occupy their attention.

Raven was reading, BB and Cy were playing video games, Star was cooking, and Robin…was…watching Star.

I decided to go for a subtle approach. I stuck my head between BB and Cy's and said, "Wow, looks fun, can I try?"

"Sure." Beast Boy said mindlessly. Then his head did a 180. "Celesti!"

He was so surprised, his car crashed into Cyborg's, who began whining like a preschooler cheated of his candy. Raven simply looked up, Star looked happy to see me…and Robin…he was obviously noting my dye-stained fingers with satisfaction.

It was kinda funny. I began laughing.

"Heeeeeyy! You messed up the video game!" Cyborg complained. "Why can't you say hi like a normal person!"

I stopped laughing long enough to wave and say, "Hi." Then I went back to laughing.

I stopped the moment someone slammed into me. "Friend Celesti! It is glorious to see you! You have finally come out of your room after three whole earth weeks! Or, as friend Robin put it, a month!" I gasped for air as Starfire _squeezed_, and _squeezed_, and _squeezed_.

"Starfire, let her go, she's turning blue." Raven droned from the couch. I silently thanked her as Starfire let go. I would have thanked Raven out loud, but unfortunately, I had no breath to speak with.

"So, where did you disappear to?" Cyborg asked. "Come on, we're listening."

"I was fighting Zeus on Mt. Olympus." I said sarcastically.

"Ah ha ha ha." Robin retorted, equally sarcastic.

"Dude! Your clothes changed! Is that what you were working on?" When I nodded, Beast Boy added, "What did you do, dye it yourself?"

I did a quick reexamination of my outfit. The pants were now black, the shirt was dark violet, and the gloves were dark gray. I looked at Robin. "Am I going to be staying in my demi-form all the time?"

He thought about it. "Yeah…so just stay in it all the time. Unless, of course, we're doing an undercover mission." I nodded and reached in one of the pockets in the pants. I pulled out a silver bell and fastened it on my collar. Then I shifted to my demi-form and tied a ribbon on my tail. To top it off, another silver bell was in the center of the bow. The ribbon was dark violet.

"Friend Celesti! You look most adorable!" She turned to Robin and said in a quiet tone, "Did I speak it correctly?"

Robin gave her a crooked smile. "Yes, Star, you did."

"The Hurrah!" Starfire exclaimed happily. She gasped as an idea hit her. "Robin! Let us now traverse to the park!"

"Uh, Star-woooooaaaaaaahhh!" He was cut off as Star grabbed his hand and zoomed out the door. All heads turned to watch them leave.

Cyborg snickered. "That really is cute." I blinked.

"Ugggh." Raven groaned, narrowing her eyes. At what, I couldn't tell. Until I looked over her shoulder at the book she was reading.

Apparently it was very old, because most of the text was faded and gone.

"It was getting to the good part too…" Raven complained.

I smiled. "Here, let me." I said, reaching my right hand out to the page. The moment my fingers made contact, the words faded back in reverse. I kept at it until it was as good as new. "There. That should do it."

Raven looked up at me with a blank face. "Thank you." She said flatly.

I flashed a Cheshire cat grin her way, added a "No problem.", and disappeared.

Raven sighed, muttered something, and turned back to her book.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

"La la la…" Starfire sang gleefully, skipping down the hallways. Occasionally she would open a door and look in. When she didn't find what she was looking for, she continued on. She stopped in front of my room. Knocked, opened the door, and called my name. "Celesti?"

I looked up from the book I had been reading. "Yes, Star?"

"I wish to find a thing Robin called a 'vase'. Could you, perhaps, aid me in my search?" She asked timidly.

"Sure." I ruffled through my bag and pulled out a rainbow vase. "Here." I tossed it at her.

"Eeep!" Not having expected it, she fumbled before getting a proper hold on it. She held it at arm's length and admired it. "It is delightfully colorful! Are all 'vases' this pretty?"

"Some." I said without looking back up from my book. "They're all different. May I ask what it's for?"

"Oh!" Starfire exclaimed. I guess she was surprised by the unexpected question. "It is for this." She pulled a beautiful red rose from behind her back. "Robin gave it to me. Is it not delightfully…nice…of him?" Starfire turned red.

I smiled knowingly at my book. "Gee, you and Robin have become awfully cuddly, you know that?" I smirked to myself. Starfire, if it was possible, turned even redder.

"Hee hee. I knew it! So, when's the wedding?" I asked.

Starfire looked at me with confusion in her eyes. "What is this wed of the ing?"

"Uh…why don't you ask Robin?" I suggested.

Starfire gasped in thought. "Yes! Robin will know the answer!" She zipped out of the room without another word to me.

I blinked. I looked back at my book.

Not book, I reminded myself, journal. I looked down again.

"Whatever. I don't even need one."

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

At the bottom of the Tower, Beast Boy was walking in when he heard the sound of crackling fire. He looked up and was greeted with the sight of a burning journal.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**I couldn't help but add the last part, even though it has absolutely no relevance to the story what so ever, other than to torture Beast Boy.**

**I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. (Trust me, in return for not updating, my life is in hell.) Really it isn't my fault!**

…**okay so maybe it is just a little…**

**-Lea Cat**


	7. Broken Wings

**Hi, I'm back. Okay, I updated NCAB, so my promise is mostly fulfilled. Now, I had someone ask if I was going to update this. Well, here is your answer. Not much to say except that this story already has a few chapters written.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. 'Cept Celesti, cuz she's cool.

* * *

**

**Through My Eyes  
Lea Cat  
6/15/06

* * *

**

"Dude! Tofu tastes waaaay better than any of your foods! Celesti'll definitely pick mine!"

"No she will not! My homemade huphilian will win the shiny prize!"

"This is pointless. Why did I even agree to participate in this?"

"Because! You wanted to watch my bacon take first place!"

"I'm going to win Cyborg! No doubt about it!"

The Titan's were having a cooking contest if you couldn't guess. And yours truly was the judge. The contest was started when everyone wanted to know what I liked to eat.

…I sorely regretted asking what everyone's favorite food was.

Soo…here I was, with five plates of food in front of me. I was tempted to shirk away, and they could tell because my ears were flat against my head.

Only problem was, I was chained to the chair. So, I couldn't run. I grabbed my spoon and attacked the tofu first. Took a bite. Moved to the…err…purple soup…took a bite. Swallowed.

Everyone watched my reaction. I didn't give any. Just a thoughtful pause after every bite. I took a bite of Robin's ham. Then I took one of Raven's cookies. After that, a slice of bacon.

I paused. I reached back and retested BB and Star's food. I guess I put their hopes up. I then ate another of Raven's cookies. Ham. Bacon.

"Hmmmmm…" Everyone leaned in to hear me. I pulled 5 signs out and propped them in front of each food. Tofu: 5. Purple soup thingy: 4. Ham: 2. Cookies: 3. Bacon: 1.

"The signs indicate what place your food got." I told them.

"Aw yeah! I knew it! No one can resist the goodness of Cy's bacon!" Cyborg cheered.

"No fair!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "How did Star's food get in front of mine?"

Everyone looked at me. I grinned sheepishly. "Well, in terms of Tameranian taste, it's very good. Star, you're a good cook. Do you know how to make…um…what was it called again…ah! Thormfrendlg?"

"Ah! I do! It is a very popular dish on my planet! If you wish, I can make you some right now." Starfire said excitedly.

I smiled. "Oh, yes please. It's been forever since I last had it." Starfire squealed happily and made for the kitchen.

As soon as she left, Raven gave me a critical look. "Where in Azar's name have you been? Everywhere?"

I gave her an amused look. "Almost everywhere. Still trying to figure out where else I could go."

Before Raven could retort, Starfire bounced back in the room with a plate of gunk. It looked like crystallized water with green bubbles inside. I smiled happily as she plunked it in front of me. "Thank you Star." I began ferociously digging into the jello like substance.

"Friend Celesti, where did you learn of Thormfrendlg?"

A green bubble dribbled down my chin. I wiped my lips with a napkin Robin handed me before answering, "I knew another Tameranian."

"Who and where?" Cyborg asked, seeming genuinely curious.

I blinked rapidly, searching my mind for an answer that they might accept. "I…uh…"

Thankfully I was interrupted by a loud wailing sound.

_**BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP**_

The alarm seemed different somehow…

"It's Slade! Let's go!" Robin shouted without even looking at the computer. It clicked in my mind right away. How obsessed is he to have a special alarm for Slade? Of course, I had heard a lot about him, from my teammates and from the news. Information about villains travel fast across the country.

I folded my wings forlornly as I followed them out on foot. The moment I got outside, I stretched my wings in the warm sunshine, then, with one massive pump of my wings, took off.

I caught up to Starfire and Beast Boy fairly quickly. For fun, I reached out and grabbed a green feather. Then I yanked. Hard.

BB squawked in surprise, then turned and gave me a hawk eyed glare. I blinked innocently, the feather in my hand telling a different story. He huffed and turned his head back in front of him.

Now, on a normal basis, I would tell you that when he hit the telephone pole, it was funny as hell.

Except, for the fact, that when Beast Boy fell, he fell into petite hands.

Not just any hands though. These hands were glowing pink, and I don't think that's a good thing…

"Well, well, what have we here? A little lost bird? Not very lucky I see…" Jinx grinned wickedly. I gulped and Starfire gasped. I made a mental note about the Sladebots all around.

**VROOOM**

The T-car and the R-cycle screeched to a stop a few feet behind us. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg raced to join Starfire and me. "What's happening?" Robin demanded in a leader tone. God, I hate it when he uses that tone and he's only used it twice around me.

"Friend Beast Boy has fallen in the hands of the vile Jinx and she is threatening to hurt him!" Starfire uttered in one breath.

"Celesti, can't you freeze time and save him?" Cyborg whispered to me.

"I'm trying!" I whispered hoarsely. I twitched my fingers. There was a spark of blue, then nothing.

"Why can't you?" Robin asked.

"Because I'm panicking!" I twitched my fingers again, but unlike the first time, nothing happened.

"Well, shall I have fried bird or boiled bird, which do you think?" Jinx asked cockily. I could see Beast Boy's eyes widen. I gave Robin a frustrated look that said 'I give up.'

Robin compensated. "I think you should give up. Titans, GO!" Robin led the way into battle, the rest of us following not far behind. Everyone disappeared in a sea of brown and black robots.

I grabbed the nearest robot and took my frustration out on him. By the time I had mauled the tenth robot, I had calmed down by a considerable amount.

"I see you are familiar with Fate also." A female voice uttered. I turned around and for a moment, my eyes reflected pink.

I was blasted painfully into the building behind me. I squealed in pain as my wings crumpled beneath me. Knowing they wouldn't be of further use, I allowed them to dissipate, leaving me on the ground with only my claws, fangs, and knives to defend myself. "That wasn't very nice!" I yelled at Jinx.

"Who said anything about nice?" She taunted before tossing another hex my way. I hopped out of the way. "You could work on our side you know. We both have powers given to us by Fate. We should work together."

"But I don't wanna be a villain!" I whined childishly. "Eeep!" I arched my back and a flash of pink flew right in front of me. I growled beneath my breath and swiftly grabbed one of my knives and threw it at her. It barely missed her skin and pinned her to the wall by her sleeve.

Too scared to come any closer to her, I simply threw knives until she was pinned by her other sleeve, her hair, and if she moved her neck to the side any, she would cut herself. "This is my favorite outfit!" Jinx yelled at my retreating back. "I will make you pay for this! You owe me 15 dollars now!"

I let her know I wasn't listening by flicking her off. Whistling cheerily, I sauntered out of the building, only to be knocked back in by a stray laser. I stuck my head out again, cautiously this time, to find a war zone. Lasers were flying everywhere and the only person I could see was Robin, who was currently fighting someone on a rooftop.

Normally I would simply fly above for a better view of how the battle was going, but my wings were sort of crippled right now. So, instead, I fought my way through, looking for a color other than black and brown. There! A flash of green.

The robot in front of me exploded and I flinched back. Starfire stood there, ready to blast me. Upon realizing who I was, the glow died down. "Friend Celesti! I am elated to see you!"

I held up a knife and stabbed at her. She blinked until she noticed I had stabbed over her shoulder. She looked back and found a dead robot ready to shoot a laser at her.

She almost chuckled. "Yes, friend Celesti, you are right, I should continue fighting."

As we fought in opposite directions, I shouted back, "Star! Could you take to the air and see if you can spot anyone else?" She nodded my way and took off, shooting starbolts down at robots.

I continued to stab and kick through robots, in search of everyone else. The robots were gradually beginning to decrease in numbers. I could see through them now. The rest of them seemed to have no problem. The only person I couldn't find was Robin.

Until I looked up and found him still fighting the person on a different rooftop. I saw him stumble at the edge of the building and knew right away that he was going to fall. I looked around quickly and found Starfire a little bit away.

"Star!" I called out. She looked around at the sound of her name. She spotted me. "Robin!" I motioned my free hand as best I could in the direction of Robin. Thankfully, she understood what I was saying and flew quickly to the bottom of the building he was fighting on, just in case he fell.

Which he did. Five minutes later, he fell off the building and Starfire caught him. By then, all the robots were dead and destroyed.

I don't know who was redder when Starfire dropped Robin off, Robin or Star. They were both blushing.

I nearly forgot about Jinx, until my ears picked up her far away voice, yelling bloody murder. "Hey, you guys, Jinx is over here!" I told them, before leading them over to where I had left her.

Jinx was still in the position I had left her. "You!" She yelled on sight of me. "You owe me fifteen dollars for a new outfit!"

"I do have a name you know!" I informed her.

"Let me guess," She muttered. "It's: Idiotic Moron."

Steam nearly shot out of my ears. "No. It's Celesti."

"Hey," Cyborg said. "Nice catch!" He slapped me on the back.

I couldn't help but hiss in agony. It hurt! I looked up to see Robin removing the knives from the wall and leaving them in a pile. Still hurting from the blow to my back, I hobbled over and claimed my knives. I could hear Jinx yelling obscenities until the police carted her off.

"You alright?" Cyborg asked in concern.

"No." I answered truthfully. "I broke my wings."

"Really?" Robin asked, catching the last part of my statement.

"Yeah. See?" I gently flexed my shoulder blades and my wings reappeared. Indeed, true to my word, they were broken.

"You should have Raven look at it." Robin told me. I was all for it.

"Raven?" I said as I approached her. "Robin told me to go to you for my wings. Could you take a look at them?"

"Sure." She said curtly. I turned around and she inspected my wings. I winced as she poked them. When she was done poking, I felt a coolness enter my wings, soothing the fiery pain. When I turned to face Raven, the pain was much more bearable.

"You had five breaks in your wings. All breaks are reduced to fractures." She recited as if rehearsed. "You should leave them out, they'll heal better."

I nodded, completely understanding. "Okay."

"Is that it?" Raven asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Good." She walked away. I sat down, gently trying to move my wings. They would twitch, but any more than that and it would begin aching fiercely. I buried my head in my hands and groaned in frustration.

(XXhxaxpxpxyxxdxexpxrxexsxsxixoxnxxhxaxtxrxexdxxhxoxpxeXX)

I spent the next few days wandering the Tower. Robin had told me to take a break from the fighting because of my wings, and because of that I was reeeeaaally bored.

I decided to try some video games.

I was playing happily when they came back from the latest fight. "Dude!" Beast Boy called to Cyborg as he watched me. "She beat the high score!"

"Really?" Cyborg exclaimed as he rushed in from the kitchen. "Amazing!"

I began to sweat from all the attention, feeling pressured to try harder. My car crashed.

"Hey, if you can beat the high score, you should be able to beat us." Cyborg said sitting on the couch. "Let's play!"

"Uh, no thanks." I told them, dropping the controller. "I don't do well when there's competition."

"Oh." Beast Boy said sadly.

I felt a little bad, but, well, I really was a bad competitor. I walked out through the doors and headed for my room.

* * *

…**sorry…I know I'm slow at updating…sorry…**

**Lea Cat**


End file.
